


Winner Take All

by LadyArreya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e24 Relativity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya
Summary: Episode addition to "Relativity." Fictober 2018 prompt #17: "This is gonna be so much fun!" P/T.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Winner Take All

* * *

"I can't wait for the ping pong doubles tournament tonight. Harry and I have been practicing all week," Tom said jubilantly.

"Good thing he's my partner for the tournament, then," B'Elanna said sweetly. "We're going to crush you and Chapman."

"Oh, Chapman can't play tonight. He's come down with a nasty case of space sickness."

"Who'd you get to replace him?"

"Seven," he smugly informed her.

"Seven?" she said with surprise. "How'd you manage to convince her?"

"Hey, I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

"What exactly did you say to her?"

"That I'd just have to tell you that she thought she couldn't beat you," he replied, even more smugly.

"What?!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"It worked," he couldn't resist pointing out.

She glared at him.

He was unfazed. "Care to raise the stakes in our wager? Make it more interesting?"

"With what? You barely have the replicator rations to cover our existing bet, and I happen to know you're out of holodeck time."

"You're right; I am. That only leaves… personal favors."

"How personal are we talking about?"

"I'm sure we could come up with terms that would be agreeable to both of us. Like maybe…"

He whispered the rest in her ear.

She gave him a smoldering look. "You're on."

Instead of shaking on it, they sealed the deal with a bone-melting kiss.

He clapped his hands together in glee. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

She was inclined to agree.

* * *

It had been a close match, but in the end Tom and Seven had prevailed.

"Go ahead, rub it in," B'Elanna grumbled.

"Oh, I plan to." Tom replied, smirking at her choice of words. "I haven't even gotten started yet."

She shook her head, but she was looking forward to the evening as much as he was.

After dining on a sumptuous meal of his choosing, they retired to her bedroom.

B'Elanna reclined back against the pillows, then adjusted the blindfold, feeling slightly apprehensive.

Not being able to see made feel vulnerable, but she trusted him.

He started with feather-light kisses along her lips, and she tentatively kissed him back.

As he began to undress her at his leisure, nibbling and licking every bit of newly revealed bare skin, she felt the anticipation building within her.

In a way, it was liberating to not have to do anything but lie back and enjoy the sensations.

All of her other senses felt heightened. Every sound became amplified. Every touch intensified.

Though she could touch him all she wanted, even that felt different when she couldn't see.

He stopped her when she tried to unbutton his shirt, gently but firmly placing her hands by her sides.

She was completely at his mercy. She had no idea where his hands or mouth would wind up next. The back of her knee. Her shoulder blade. The curve of her breast. The hollow of her throat.

And then he moved on to even more sensitive areas…

She gasped as he dexterously pressed the palm of his hand more firmly against her.

"Oh, yes! Right there…"

"It's all in the wrist," he said slyly, pressing his fingertips upward.

"Tom… Don't stop…" she whimpered.

But before she could fall over the edge, he withdrew his hand.

She felt the weight of the mattress shift slightly as he climbed up onto the bed.

She'd had enough. She tore the blindfold off and pounced on top of him.

He rolled them back over and she began to protest.

"Winner gets to be on top, remember?" he gently rebuked her.

And then he proceeded to make her forget all of her objections…

* * *

The next night, Tom was still gloating over his victory.

"This is the life," he proclaimed. "Barbecued T-bone steak with deep-fried onion rings and grilled mushrooms, and cherry pie for dessert. It's good to be the winner."

Harry sighed. "There go all my replicator rations," he said glumly, jabbing his fork into his leola root stew.

"To the victor goes the spoils," Tom said triumphantly.

"You only won because of Seven," Harry groused. "B'Elanna and I would've beaten you and Chapman for sure."

B'Elanna patted Harry on the arm sympathetically.

"You sure you just want salad, B'Elanna?" Tom asked.

"I'm sure. Neelix managed to make a reasonably decent salad from the plants in hydroponics, for once. Besides, I'm out of replicator rations, thanks to you," she reminded him. "You cleaned me out."

"You made a bet with her too? What were the terms?" Harry asked before thinking it through.

"Same as your bet, Harry," B'Elanna said innocently. "A steak dinner… and dessert."

Her voice dropped an octave at the end of the sentence, and Harry instantly regretted asking.

"I am so glad my quarters are nowhere near Deck Nine, Section 12," Harry muttered under his breath.

But B'Elanna heard him anyway. She merely smiled and said, "So are we, Harry. So are we."

The End!


End file.
